All is Good
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Just a random day of Kuroko Tetsuya with his former teammates, pulling tricks and doing crazy things. "You seem enjoy the kisses very much, Tetsuya. Don't worry, I will give you more." GoMKuro.


_**A/N**_ : _Hello again, KnB fans! This is unbeta'd and I'm not a native speaker, so you may or may not find any grammatical or spelling mistakes (so please bear with it). I'm just a Kuroko fan and I think he needs more love, which result me to pour my (weird) imagination here with him as the ultimate uke. Enough said, enjoy!_

_p.s it re-posted from ao3 :)_

* * *

><p><strong>All is Good<strong>

* * *

><p>The advantage of being Kuroko Tetsuya's former teammates is that you know him longer.<p>

And since you know him longer you know how to pull a trick on him so you can get what you want.

And that's exactly what Kise Ryouta plans.

"Kurokocchi~" The blond model's running towards the phantom in dangerous speed. Kuroko shifts in time before Kise wraps his arms around the bluenette which result the latter to crash on the solid floor below harshly.

"Itai! Hidoi-ssu!" Kise wails incoherently and comically with face pressed flat against the floor.

"Good morning, Kise-kun. Long time no see, are you alright?"

Well, remember to warn him to not innocently ask either a person is fine or not while he's practically the reason why the said person's nose to bleed.

Kise sits up, tears brimming his eyes. Reaching up to cradle his poor nose, he stiffens when more red liquid's leaking out, staining his fingers.

"Hwaa! My nose!"

"Ah, you're nose is bleeding, Kise-kun." The bluenette comments in his usual deadpan voice, seemingly doesn't hold any pity towards the model at all. Kise's cry gets louder.

"So cold! It's really hurts, Kurokocchi! Can you be a little merciful at least?"

Kuroko sighs. Much less he's accustomed to the copycat's childish antics. Kneeling in front of the model, he fishes out a light blue handkerchief from his short's pocket, folding the cloth into a smaller rectangle and bringing it up close to the model's face.

"Now now, Kise-kun. Stop crying, I'll take care of it, okay? Now stay still." They way Kuroko says it like a caring mother to a petulant child.

Kise's heart skips a beat as his love interest gently cups his chin, tilting his face up and carefully cleaning the blood away. Kise flushes. At the close proximity, he can feel the smoothness of Kuroko's fair skin against his and his vanilla-scented breath washes over his face in soft caresses, like the winds of autumn. It leaves him giddy. But it's still not enough. So he opens his mouth to ask the phantom something bold.

"Ne, Kurokocchi?" He whines. The small fingers on his jaw are moving along with his sculpted jaw. "It's still hurts."

"Fine then, Kise-kun." Kuroko finally says, sighing again, "Wait a minute, I'll bring you ice-cubs, I think they will make you feel better."

"Ah, wait!" Kise abruptly grabs Kuroko's arm. He looks uncharacteristically nervous as the bluenette looks at him curiously, "I have something else in mind which can make me more better... If you don't mind, I mean."

"Is that so? What is it?"

"Um... Kiss me?"

There is a pause as the phantom just stares at his former teammate unblinkingly. Inside, Kise counts to three.

"You're such a spoiled child, Kise-kun." Kuroko says, suppressing a smile. "You never change."

"Does that mean a yes?" Kise asks hopefully, Kuroko practically sees a pair of perked dog ears and a wagging tail.

"It's not like we've never done it before." Kuroko gently puts both of his hands on Kise's cheeks, framing his handsome face with fragile fingers. "Where's hurts the most?"

"My nose."

Kuroko slowly bents down, placing his moist lips against the swollen skin. The coldness of Kuroko's lips soothes the model. Kise closes his eyes in bliss.

"Where else?" The smaller teen murmurs against him.

Ah.

"My... lips?"

Never breaking the contact, Kuroko drags his lips down, tilting his head to one side just to give a small pressure on the blond model's lips.

"And?"

It takes a great amount of willpower for Kise to not let out an groan and push the cute bluenette on the floor and just ravish him.

"My tongue." Kise gasps as Kuroko's lips pry his open, thrusting his tongue in and urging Kise's tongue for a dance. It's really good. No matter how many times they do it, it's still special.

Kuroko gives the wet appendage a particular hard suck, making the Ace of Kaijou moans quietly.

"KISE! YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO TETSU!?"

Aomine Daiki suddenly sprang out from nowhere, prying the two from their make out sessions.

"Ah, Aominecchi~" Kise slurres dreamily with unfocused eyes. "Kurokocchi taste sweet~ Ne, ne, vanilla kisses are the best, aren't they?"

Aomine narrows his eyes at the implication, he then shifts his attention to his former shadow who's staring at him with glazed eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

Ignoring the toneless greeting, Aomine grabs Kuroko's chin and arches a fine eyebrow.

"You really give this idiot a kiss before me, huh Tetsu?" His thumb strokes Kuroko's lower lip. For once the blond model doesn't argue back at the bad nickname, too busy exploring in his Lala Land and imagination of him and his Kurokocchi in a wedding ceremony.

Aomine leans closer, "I don't like sweet things, though. But if it's Tetsu..." He captures the younger teen's lips hungrily. "... I don't mind..."

Both of them open their mouth in unison, exploring each other wet cavern, tongues clashing in a sultry dance. It's so intoxicating, so addicting, so...

Aomine barely can think of anything else except for Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu —

"Mine-chin, " A familiar lazy voice pops out, "I think that's enough. Can you move away? I want have a taste of Kuro-chin too."

Reluctantly, the dark-skinned teen parts their lips. Kuroko whimpers softly in protest. He slowly opens his eyes, confused.

"... Aomine-kun? Why do you stop?"

Aomine touches Kuroko's lower lip with his thumb, much to his earlier gesture. He plays with it for a moment and is pleased how soft they are against his skin, before speaks.

"I know you still want more, Tetsu." He smirks, voice seductive, "But I think now is this giant baby's turn."

The ace of Touo looks up to the figure looms over them. Kuroko follows his gaze and instantly understands.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin."

Aomine moves away, undeliberately elbowing the former small forward of Teiko. He's ready for the model's annoying outburst but it never comes. At the closer inspection, he realizes the model hasn't recover from the kiss. He's still smiling like an idiot. Aomine rolls his eyes.

Murasakibara Atsushi puts all his sweets down on the floor but one : A small vanilla candy. He uncovers the wrapper while staring at the swollen and saliva-coated lips in wild interest.

"Kuro-chin, I have something that would make the kiss better." Ever the childish one he is Murasakibara pokes the candy, as though it's a new toy "Say ah~"

Kuroko shuts his eyes and opens his mouth obediently, like a drunk maiden waiting to be kissed. The minty vanilla candy touches his tongue, making him moan. A moment later a pair of lips cover his and he immediately opens his mouth to grant the center of Yosen an entrance as his tongue nudges his lips. Their tongues start fighting for the candy childishly which soon grow into sloppy dance as the candy slowly melts inside the bluenette's mouth. Kuroko hums.

He intends to deepen the kiss but Murasakibara suddenly disappears. Kuroko blearily blinks his eyes open.

"Ah, Mido-chin, I'm not done yet." Murasakibara pouts at the teen who fists his jersey from behind unceremoniously.

"But you take it too long." The bespectacled teen huffs, placing a hand on his hip.

"But —"

"No buts, Murasakibara." He says sternly. Aomine laughs.

"Ha ha, so the four eye wants a kiss from Tetsu too."

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

Midorima Shintarou ignores the hysterical laugh Aomine throws at him. Instead, he moves closer to where the bluenette is sitting.

"Don't get me wrong, Kuroko." He adjusts his glasses higher, his eyes boring into the baby blue ones. "I'm just curious as to why they're so interested in you."

Kuroko smiles.

"Whatever you say, Midorima-kun."

At first the kiss is just a simple touch of lips against lips, but soon changes into a hot open-mouthed kiss and again into passionate kisses which makes the bluenette whimpers softly. More than often the two part their lips to catch a breath. Kuroko feels Midorima's tapped fingers on his hair, fisting the soft tresses, deepening the kiss. His other hand roams over Kuroko's body, caressing up and down, up and down.

Too bad the kiss must be ended by a dangerous presence who's watching the whole scene from the start.

"You seem enjoy the kisses very much, Tetsuya." The redhead says with crossing arms. His gold eye glints in mischief.

Midorima abruptly breaks the kiss and leans away. He adjusts his glasses to hid his flushed face.

"Akashi." He greets. Akashi Seijuurou acknowledges him with a nod. The red head then turns his attention towards the smallest teen of the group.

"Akashi-kun, good morning." Kuroko bows.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi takes a few steps closer, instantly shoving Midorima away. The bespectacled teen curses internally.

"You look upset, though." The red grabs Kuroko's chin, his lips upturns into a wicked smile. He leans closer, whispering to Kuroko's ear. "Don't worry, I will give you more... My love."

But before the captain of Rakuzan devours the inviting pink lips, a shout is heard from the corner of the room.

"NO NO NO. STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Kagami is the first one who recovers from the shock he's receiving. He puts his hands on his eyes, as if they're burned. But the mental images of Kuroko, the one he falls in love with, is kissed by five people — well, four actually, but that's not the point here — while he seems doesn't mind at all, keeps playing in his head. Again and again. It's torturing him to death.

"WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO, JUST DON'T DO IT HERE! OUT! OOUUT!"

Kagami's sudden outburst somehow snaps the other Seirin players back to reality. But once their brains start proceeding what happened, Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko are already gone.

"What was... that?" Aida shudders, watching the entrance of Seirin's gym in horror.

"Just stop think of it." Hyuuga replies, face pale. "They are crazy." He chokes, "As simple as that."

**(End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE :<strong>

"That's the price for banned me from vanilla milkshake on April mop." Kuroko mumbles, sipping his favorite drink.

"That's quite fun actually." Kise chirps. "What if we do that again?"

"You're right." Aomine agrees, bobbing his head lazily. "We can do it at Touo, I want to know how Satsuki will react about this."

"Or Yosen." Murasakibara pops open a potato snack, "Because I think Muro-chin has feelings too. We should show him that Kuro-chin belongs to us."

"Or Shuutoku."

"Kaijou~!"

"Tetsuya." Akashi calls. Kuroko looks up, letting go the straw.

"Yes?"

A small peck lands on his lips.

"I haven't kiss you, have I?" The red head laughs, like the sound of chiming bell. "Thank you, I really have fun today. We can do that again at Rakuzan one day."

Kuroko finds it hard to believe that the fearsome former captain of Teikou really thanks him. But it happens nevertheless.

"You're welcome," The bluenette smiles, "Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes<strong>: Yeah, I know, I know it's kinda based on a short doujinshi I've read on internet long ago (so you can say it's the continuation with GoM and Kuroko in their second year of high school). And by the way, believe me, the doujinshi is really cute :3_


End file.
